


Colorless

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Friendship, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poetry, Post Reichenbach, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lives are filled with color. It is vibrant, mystical, and beautiful. But a moment in can our lives changes that and things become grey. Things become so bleak that it feels as if it will swallow you whole.</p><p>John struggles with Sherlock's absence after the fall. He once noticed the beauty in the world but now things seem dull and grey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock. (I wish I did, Johnlock would rule all!)

Waking up isn't what it used to be.  
Everything feels so cold and empty.  
Life seems meaningless and hollow,  
Without my campaign I always followed.

Days have passed and years have gone by.  
But I hardly notice without you by my side.  
My life once had color but it's now dull and grey.  
That person is long gone being left only to decay.

Smiles are faked and my eyes have gone stale  
My skin is stretched gaunt and I look so frail..  
I can't be fixed, the damage is done.  
I guess it is over and heartache has won.


End file.
